Rain Filled walk
by beautifultruth92
Summary: Sam goes for a walk to escape her problems only to end up at the cause of them all. DannyXsam
1. Chapter 1

The rain falls from the sky slowly and quietly, like soft pedals falling from a rose or loose leaves dancing down from a tree. The quietness tricks Sam as she walks out of her house in a light tee-shirt. She suspected it to be a quiet and cloud free night. Looking up at the sky she realizes her mistake. Clouds appear to float high above, hiding the sparkling stars and the glowing moon that usually guides her along in the night. Raindrops begin to hit her face. Cool, refreshing and quiet. Even as they hit her face the drops seem to have no sound. The rain feels good on her face. It's as if it's washing away the fear and confusion in her mind. Lately Sam had come to some serious realizations and spent her nights trying to figure out what to do about these…realizations. She closed her eyes thinking of the source of her confusion and fear. Why none other than Danny, her best friend and recently discovered, her true love. 'Danny…' she whispered into the night sky. She stood there letting all her worries drop off her face like the cool almost icy silent rain drops. She opened her eyes and began to walk despite the cool rain. She figured the rain would help her relax and think clearer.

Why was it that she had all this fear and confusion now? After years of knowing there was more than simple friendship between her and Danny. Or…at least for her, she sighed heavily. The rain still falling down helped calm her. The raindrops quietly fell into her hair making her cool and relaxed. She began to walk with more meaning, as if running away. She walked faster and all the while tried to keep a clear mind. Slowly she began to get chills, the cool relaxing rain drops, now felt like icy sharp knives cutting at her skin. She suddenly stopped and hugged herself trying not to shiver. It was useless, she was soaked. Her clothes, her hair…suddenly she felt warmth on her cheeks as new drops fell. Drops from her eyes, she had started to cry. After what felt like a few hours of silent tears she began to look around to see where she was. To her surprise she was one block away from Danny's house. A chill went up her spine and it was not from the cold. But suddenly she realized her state; cold, wet, tired…she needed to get out of this rain, even if it meant confronting Danny in her current state. Slowly, as if her feet were made of lead, she made her way to Danny's house. When she finally reached the door she could not bring herself to knock or ring the bell. She stood there silently, shivering uncontrollably. Suddenly the door flew open and Danny was standing before her. She looked up at him…big mistake.

There was fear, confusion, concern, and so many other emotions in his eyes that just burned into her. She looked down not being able to handle those piercing blue eyes she loved so much. "Sam!" he said finally pulling her into the house and closing the door. "What the hell are you doing out there?" he said deeply, almost angrily. Danny angry with her…her heart ached. He suddenly pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly. She protested at first but then the warmth wrapped around her and she clung onto him tightly. They stood there for what seemed like forever. Sam was so cold she couldn't even think about how being in Danny's arms made her feel. Eventually he pulled away and looked down at her. Sam could not meet his eyes. She was too ashamed. Dripping wet and clearly weak, something Sam tried to never show, even though she was plenty weak when it came to Danny. Finally Danny spoke quietly. "Sam…Are you hurt?" Sam shook her head for she was too weak to speak. "Okay, come with me. We need to get you into some warm clothes." He said taking her hand and pulling her upstairs. She followed not saying a word or even glancing up at Danny. Her heart ached with pain. She wanted to be back in his warm arms again. She wanted the pain and cold to go away. He sat her down on the bath ledge and started to run the water. "I'll be right back with some clothes." Sam wanted him to stay; she didn't want to be alone in his washroom listening to the water run. So much louder than the rain was…that cool, icy, sharp, rain. She began to shiver uncontrollably again. She cursed under her breath trying to stop the shivering but it was useless. Danny ran in with some clothes and saw that Sam was shivering again. "Shit" he said quickly running to her side, pulling her in again. With Sam in his arms he turned the shower on and lifted her into the shower, and to her surprise he came in with her, still holding her in his arms. The warm water hit her head and back and she let out a sigh, the warmth of the water and Danny made her sigh happily. She just lay in his arms letting the water flow over her and Danny. She closed her eyes and began to regain her strength. As soon as she was strong and able she realized the scene she was in. Her and Danny, in each other's arms, in a shower fully clothed.

She stepped back from Danny and finally looked up into his eyes. They were full of warmth and love. Love? No…not love, probably just concern. Sam began to speak. "Danny…I…I" Danny smiled and put a finger to her lips to silence her. Heat jumped from his finger to her lips, or maybe Sam was imagining things, for they were in a hot shower. As he spoke her heart skipped a beat, this was not her imagination. "You're okay now?" he asked. Sam nodded. "Good. I'm going to get out now." He laughed, and Sam sighed. His laugh and smile was so beautiful, it could bring her to smile in her darkest of hours. "I'm going to go change. Stay in as long as you need to and then there are some clothes there for you. Unfortunately Jazz took most of her clothes with her." Sam remembered that Jazz and his parents were off for the weekend checking out collages for Jazz. Danny was all alone. Relief and fear ran through her at the same time. "I found most things, she just didn't have any shirts that would be comfortable, so I lent you one of mine. I hope everything fits." He said softly as he exited the shower pulling a towel around his neck. "There are some fresh towels on the counter as well. I'll leave you be now. Just come to my room when you're done you can leave the clothes here I'll put them in the drier after." And with that he left the room and closed the door. Sam let out a breath that she'd seemed to be holding. What a mess, she thought to herself. She sighed heavily and began to strip her wet clothes. She let the warm water hit her skin. It was not as pleasing as being in Danny's arms. She washed herself a little and got out of the shower, toweling herself off and getting dressed. There were some boy cut girl underwear, and some plaid pajama shorts. They seemed to be a bit short which was odd as Jazz was much taller than her. Other than the length they fit fine. Then she pulled on Danny's t-shirt. It hung off her and was clearly too big. Sam couldn't have cared how big it was. It smelled of Danny. She sighed softly taking in his scent. What did Danny think? Sam showing up soaking wet at his door. Being too weak to speak or move. She shook her head in disgust. There was nothing she could do now but go see Danny. She walked slowly to his room. Not sure what to say. Why had she'd gone for a walk in the rain? At this time of night? And why to Danny's house? How could she tell him when she herself had no idea.

She knocked quietly on the door. And it swung open quickly. Danny standing there in his shorts and t-shirt similar to the one Sam had. His hair was all ruffled up and he had a goofy smile on his face. Sam smiled and laughed. Danny opened the door wide inviting her in and she came in and sat on his bed, once again not being able to look Danny in the eye. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat on the ground at the head of the bed. He reached up and touched Sam's leg. She looked up at him, and once again that warmth and….caring….look was shinning though his eyes. "Sam…" he began quietly. "Why...why where you out there in that rain?" Sam gulped and quietly whispered, "I was going for a walk, I…I didn't know it was raining until I started walking…I…should have gone back inside…" she broke off looking down at her hands. Danny was looking at her. She just knew it. He replied with a simple "Oh…" They were both silent for a long time until Danny started up again. "Is everything okay at home Sam? Was there a reason you wanted to go for a walk at this time of night? I mean it is pretty late. Even if it is a Friday night." She could hear the smile in his voice. She finally looked at his face and yet again the warmth over took her. She smiled and answered. "Things aren't any different at my house. Maybe I was lonely. My parents are never home and even when they are, they might as well not be. We are so distant it saddens me sometimes. But that's nothing new. I just needed some time to think, I needed some air. The rain felt cool and refreshing at first but then it was really cold and before I knew it I was at your step. Maybe…I was heading here all along, without knowing it…Danny I'm so sorry-" Danny stood up suddenly and shook his head. Sam looked up at him fearing she'd see disappointment and anger. But instead she saw compassion mixed in with confusion. "Sam, don't be sorry. You just made a misjudgment with the weather. I mean usually you're so smart and have good judgments, but you're human. Everyone makes mistakes. Besides…" he sat down next to Sam and took her hand. Sam looked up into his eyes. Those icy blue eyes were staring back to hers. "I'm glad you're here." He said softly. He was so close to Sam now that she could hardly think. All she noticed was his breath, his hands in hers, his smile, his cheeks a pink shade as if he were blushing, his eyes. Those eyes could stop the world…or at least her world. She finally looked away heat rushing to her cheeks, Danny chuckled and let go of her hand standing up. "Well it's late and it's still raining. Why don't you call your folks and tell them you're safe and sound and staying for the night? You can sleep in Jazz room. I was going to ask you to come over tomorrow night anyways." Danny said almost awkwardly as he looked at his feet. "Thank you Danny" Sam said quietly. She excused herself to go call her parents. They wouldn't care where she stayed really.

So five minutes later she walked back into Danny's room to find him looking at movies. "I…I thought we could watch a movie." He said shyly. The change in attitude confused her. The whole time he was….taking care of her… he seemed so confident and sure. Now he seemed to question himself and was almost acting...shy. Although why would he be shy now and not before? What has he to be shy of? Sam was the one who was deeply in love and each second here, standing in his room in his shirt was pure torture for her. She wanted to just jump into his arms and never let go. But she couldn't do that. All she could do for now was ignore those feelings and push them deep down, hoping they wouldn't surface. "Oh…sure Danny" She answered gingerly as she walked over to the movies. "You're not too tired?" she asked standing close to him carefully examining the movies. "Not really, not anymore. Why are you?" he asked worriedly. "Oh, no. not really" Sam smiled up at him once again getting lost in his eyes. Danny smiled down at her and for a while neither of them moved. Until finally Danny looked away and picked a movie up shoving it in Sam's face. "Oh! This one! Pleaaaase?" Danny begged. The movie Danny had shoved in Sam's face was some kung fu movie she'd see with him at least a dozen times. Lord only knows how many times he'd seen it. But it was one of his favorites and Sam couldn't resist his pleas. Also she enjoyed watching it with Danny. He was so happy when he watched this movie. His excitement and laughter always made the movie enjoyable. Although, Sam found she watched Danny more than the movie. So she showed no resistance when he pleaded to watch this movie. "Oh, alright…for the millionth time" She smiled as Danny jumped up mouthing 'YES'.

Soon they were downstairs on the couch all set up to watch the movie. Danny had made a bowl of popcorn that neither of them really wanted. Sam had plopped the movie in and soon they were sitting on the couch watching the movie. They were far enough apart and Sam cursed under her breath wishing she could be as close to Danny as she was earlier. The movie was watched in silence by Sam. Danny was a different story though. He sang the songs, he mouthed some of the lines, he laughed and smiled. Sam began to get cold again and Danny noticed right away. He grabbed the blanket that was draped over the couch and then patted the spot right next to him. Sam hesitated for a moment then quickly moved closer to Danny. She leaned into him and he laid the blanket on them. Sam couldn't have been happier. She began to slowly drift off to sleep, and off in the distance she finally heard the rain. Falling down on the earth…what glorious rain she thought. It was because of it that all this had happened. She couldn't have hoped for a better night.

-End of Chapter one-

That is if you guys likes it enough for more. This is my first DannyXsam fanfic...well it's my first fanfic period. So hope it wasn't too bad...I'm not the best writer out there but yea. Comment and rate and all that. It's very much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Later that morning Sam woke up sore, she sat up and her back cracked. She sleepily looked around and realized where she was. She had fallen asleep on Danny and he had slumped himself into a somewhat sleeping position. They'd slept on the couch the whole night. Why had Danny not woke her? Why didn't they go to separate rooms? Sam smiled thinking about sleeping all night in Danny's arms. Never had she'd been so happy. Then suddenly Danny awoke letting out a big groan. He looked up to see Sam. He was confused at first then remembered what had happened. "Guess we dozed off" he said blushing. Sam chuckled and stood up. "Yea…we did. Are you sore? You didn't look too comfortable." Danny stretched and sighed. "Nan, I'm okay. What time is it?" He asked standing up and looking around. Sam looked at the clock. "Wow, its noon. That was quite a sleep." She smiled at Danny who had been watching her throughout their whole conversation. "Yea, it was. Oh Tucks going to be here in like 15 minutes. I totally forgot." Danny said as he began to clean. "Oh…" was all Sam said. Disappointment ran through her. Why was she disappointed? What did she think was going to happen? Danny and her would be alone all weekend? Besides, this was probably for the best. Being so close to Danny and being alone with him was confusing her more than before. It seemed that every time she looked up into his eyes she saw the same feelings she had for him. But it wasn't possible. He's never shown any interest in her before and besides, he liked girls like….Paulina. She shuddered at the thought. Paulina made her skin crawl, perhaps it was more jealousy than anything else. Danny began to speak tearing her away from her thoughts. "I'm going to go get dressed, when Tuck gets here we can eat and then figure out what to do. That okay?" he asked quietly. "Oh, yea…that's perfect." She said following Danny up the stairs then stopped. "Oh, Danny. Ummm my clothes?" she blushed. "Oh, yea right. They're in the dyer. I put them in before the movie. I'll go get them." And with that he went intangible and disappeared downstairs and a few seconds later he reappeared behind Sam making her jump. "Geeez Danny." Sam laughed grabbing the clothes from him. "Sorry, you can change in Jazz's room. Oh and she has extra stuff, like soap and tooth brushes and stuff. You know…it's Jazz. Always prepared." Danny smiled floating past Sam up the stairs. Sam shook her head smiling and started up the stairs to Jazz's room.

15 minutes later Sam came down to find Danny and Tucker in the kitchen preparing what looked to be pancakes. Danny looked up and smiled at her and automatically heat rushed to her cheeks. She cursed herself for letting Danny affect her so much. Although Danny seemed to be blushing too. He quickly looked back at his disfigured pancakes. Tucker looked up and greeted Sam with a teasing smile. "Hey Sam, funny seeing you here." He laughed as Danny nudged him in the side. Sam just rolled her eyes and sat down. Danny and Tucker continued attempting their pancakes and Sam got up to help set the table and grabbed some juice. Ten minutes later Danny, Tucker, and Sam were sitting down to eat breakfast at noon. Danny smiled proudly then announced to his friends. "See…who needs parents? I…or rather we, can survive perfectly without them." Tucker added under his breath, "That's what he thinks" which got him a scowl from Danny and a sweet smile from Sam. "Tucker, Danny is doing a great job. I mean his pancakes might be a little….ummm not so round, but he didn't set the house on fire. That's always an accomplishment." Danny smiled up at Sam and said "Thank you." so quietly that she almost missed it. Sam had to look away for she would end up staring and blushing. "Let's eat." She said hoping Danny would look down at his food instead of at her. Hiding her feelings was going to be harder than she thought.

After breakfast they pilled the dishes in the sink. Sam told Danny she could help him later. They decided to go out and see a movie and after they went down to the Nasty Burger for dinner. Tucker had to go home because his grandmother was coming over to visit. So once again it was just Danny and Sam. They walked home talking and joking about the movie they'd just watched. They made fun of Tucker and his trying to seduce women. Sam told Danny she wanted to run home first and grab some of her own clothes. So Danny joined her. After grabbing clothes at Sam's they began walking to Danny's once again. Somehow though, the mood had changed. Things were awkward and Danny was acting shy again. Sam began to worry and in hopes of changing the mood she decided to race Danny home. She ran off in front of him laughing and then all of a sudden she was swept off her feet…literally. Danny flew her to the roof of his house and dropped her down. "Whoever gets downstairs first wins" he laughed as Sam huffed. She quickly found the door into the attic and rushed her way downstairs even though she knew Danny was probably already there. Yet she couldn't help but laugh and smile. It was just like they were children again, running and hiding throughout Danny's house. Suddenly she was pulled into the darkness and was being tickled. She laughed trying to shove Danny away. "S…stop" she laughed harder and harder. "Danny please….it's….too much" She finally broke away and ran down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she began to sing "I win, you lose! Now you have to smell my shoes!" Danny burst out laughing once he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Sam, you haven't sung that since we were kids" Eventually their laughing broke down and they were left staring at each other with big smiles on their faces. Danny's smile deepened and his eyes locked on Sam's. Sam's heart began to beat fast and heat rose to her cheeks. She wanted to look away but Danny held her gaze and didn't seem to be letting go. "Sam I…" Danny stared to say then blushed and turned away. Sam was confused and almost ran forward closing the space between them. "What is it Danny?" She asked quietly. "You…you can tell me anything. You know that right Danny?" she asked quieter. "Yea…I know I can. You've always been here for me Sam. You're the best friend I could ever ask for. Promise me that you'll never change and that you'll never change how you feel for me no matter what I say." Danny said, shaking his head. Clearly his thoughts had not matched with his words. He wished he could explain to her what he wanted without telling her. "I…I don't exactly understand but Danny if there's anything you need to tell me I promise I'm here to listen. You're the sweetest, bravest, most special person I know Danny. I'll always be here for you…no matter what you have to say." Sam smiled brightly up at him trying not to show how confused and scared she really was. "Sam…I…" Suddenly the phone rang making both Sam and Danny jump. Danny sighed and answered the phone. He frowned and looked upset…even angry. "Yes! Yes mom. Yea Sam and Tucker. No!...No!...yea, I know. Okay. Bye" He threw down the phone and sighed. Sam slowly walked up and rested her hand on his shoulder. Danny looked at her hand then back at her. He looked as if he was about to burst into tears. He slowly closed his eyes. "Danny…is everything alright? Please…let me help." Sam pleaded quietly. Danny opened his eyes and sighed. "Everything is fine. Let's get to those dishes." He said harshly turning away and walking towards the kitchen. Sam's heart felt as if it was breaking into a million pieces. Something was troubling Danny, she had reached out to help and he shut her out and brushed her off. He'd never done that before. And for some reason it affected Sam greatly. So she slowly followed him to the kitchen. She and Danny quietly finished the dishes. Dannny told Sam he was going to take a shower and to feel free to watch TV or read a book or anything really. Sam smiled and nodded, but deep down she didn't want Danny to go. She didn't want to be alone and she wanted to know what was upsetting Danny. But there was nothing to do now but wait.

Danny had taken a long shower. All the while Sam sat quietly in the living room waiting for him to return. She didn't feel like TV or a book or anything. She just wanted to talk to Danny. She kept thinking about how he made her feel and how much torture it was being in this house alone with him and not being able to jump into his arms. She debated whether she should tell him or not about how she felt. She figured the sooner she told him the sooner he could shoot her down and hopefully the sooner she'd get over him. But no, instead she sat in the living room waiting for Danny. He'd finished his shower over ten minutes ago. Surley getting dressed could not take that long. Finally Sam sighed and climbed the stairs. She was going to go knock on Danny's door when she heard his voice. He was on the phone. She leaned in quietly and put her ear to his door. Inside she could only hear some of his conversation.

"I can't….no…I don't know, I mean…..but what if…..she won't…maybe having her over was a bad idea."

And with that Sam's heart stopped. 'Her' must have been Sam. He must have been talking about her. And it didn't sound like he was happy to have her over. Sadness filled her heart. Her feet felt like lead, her mind went blank, her limbs went numb. She slowly turned around and quietly made her way to the roof. Maybe fresh air would jolt her back up. Maybe then she could think. As she pushed the attic door open and step onto the roof she realized it was chilly but she was numb to care. She sat down at the edge hanging her feet off. It probably wasn't the safest thing to do but she couldn't care less at the moment. She felt as if her heart had shattered. Danny didn't want her here. How come? What had she done? Did he know how she felt? She didn't know anything and felt the sudden warmth and wetness on her cheeks. Tears….again she thought. Eventually the tears stopped and she regained feeling. She started to get goose bumps from the cool air and knew from the previous night that she should head inside. But she couldn't bring herself to get up. She had to tell Danny. She just had to. Even if he knew, she wanted him to know she knew so that whatever he had to say he could say it to her face. Suddenly she heard Danny come up behind her. She just shut her eyes hoping that he'd simply go away. But instead he sat down next to her, he pulled a sweater over her shoulders and she nodded her thanks. They sat there staring out into the distance for a long time. Until they turned to look at each other and both blurted out "Danny/Sam, I need to tell you something" They both laughed and Danny motioned for Sam to go first. "Danny, I…I heard you on the phone…I don't know exactly what you said or who you were talking to but I thought I heard you say maybe it was a bad idea to have her over. And I mean, at the moment I'm the only girl in this house, unless there's some secret ghost I don't know about." Danny smiled and shook his head as Sam continued "Okay well I don't really know why I'm telling you that or if it's related to what I have to say next but-"… "I love you" Danny said quietly making Sam stop dead in her sentence as she whipped her head over to look at Danny who's head was down staring at his feet. He whispered down into his hands so Sam had to move closer to hear him. "I…I'm not sure what you were about the say Sam but I was worried I wouldn't be able to get this out. The reason I said it might not be a good reason for you to be here is because I have feelings for you. I have for a long time. Lately you're all I think about. When you were in my arms last night I never wanted to let go. It's hard for me to be so close to you, I want to pull you into my arms again…and never let go." Danny finally looked up at Sam. Her eyes were big and her mouth hung open wide. She couldn't speak, so Danny continued. "I know you couldn't feel the same way about me which is why I tried to hide it. But I can't anymore Sam. I hope that we can just get past this. You tell me you don't love me and then I'll get over you and we can go back to being friends. I don't want to lose you Sam. That's what makes this so hard. I…I…" Danny couldn't finish. He looked away and cursed. Sam finally regained her voice and slowly brought her hand to Danny's face. She pulled his face over to hers and smiled. "Danny…we're not going to be friends anymore" she said quietly. Danny's eyes widened and he began to sputter. "But, but, Sam, I mean why not? I can get over you, I think, I…just forget what I said we can-" Sam put her finger to his lips silencing him. "Let me finish," she said softly. "We can't be friends anymore, because we'll be more." She smiled as Danny looked at her confused. Sam answered his confusion by slowly bring her lips to his. Danny's eyes widened then quickly closed. He pulled Sam to him and kissed her back with such intensity that Sam had to pull back. She chuckled and then rested her head on his neck and whispered to him quietly, "I love you too Danny. I always have…and I always will."


End file.
